maraya_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Day Full of Drills (transcript)
"A Day Full of Drills" is the eleventh episode of the series "My School Life." Episode Information Description Maraya has one of those days that are full of drills that she has to do, like 2 bus evacuation drills, a fire drill, and a tornado drill. She is having a rough time, but then, she learns that doing these drills are important, because it keeps her safe. Transcript (The episode starts by taking place outside on the road, where Maraya's bus driver, Ms. Carolyn, is driving her to school. While this happens, Maraya narrates a story) Maraya (as narrator): I love riding my bus 158M. It is a lot of fun, but it's even more fun when Ms. Carolyn's driving it. But one day, something unusual happened unexpectedly during the ride, and boy, it wasn't that fun. Announcer: Attention, all special needs bus drivers. There will be a bus evacuation drill outside of the bus loading zone at Northgate High School. Ms. Carolyn: Students, did you hear that? We're going to have our first bus evacuation drill. Students: (gasps) Ms. Carolyn (not seen): Don't worry, it won't be long. You'll see. Students: Phew. (The scene changes to where they get to the high school) Ms. Carolyn: Look, students. We're one of the first ones to be here. That means that we can relax for a little bit. (When Maraya looks out her window and sees another bus come, she thinks in her own head) Maraya (in her own head): I'm so nervous about this bus evacuation drill, because this is my first one. I hope I'll be alright. (The scene changes to where all the special needs buses are here) Announcer: Attention, special needs bus drivers. It looks like that all the buses are here for the bus evacuation drill, so now, you may begin it, starting now. (Ms. Carolyn presses the button that causes a siren sound to come on) Ms. Carolyn: Okay, students. Let's go out the back. (All of the students stand up from their seats and follow Ms. Carolyn on the way out) Ms. Carolyn: Okay, my students. Go stand by those trees over there. (She follows the students to the same location) Ms. Carolyn: Phew. What a relief. Good job, my students. (She then gets out a walkie talkie so she can listen to the announcements. Announcer: Attention, all special needs bus drivers. The bus evacuation drill is now over. Please return to your bus with your students. Ms. Carolyn: Very good, my students. You just completed your first bus evacuation drill. Now, you may get on the bus to get your stuff and go to school. (All of the students get on the bus to get their stuff. Then they get off the bus to go into the building) Maraya: Goodbye, Ms. Carolyn. See you later. Ms. Carolyn: Bye, Maraya. I hope you won't have a rough day. Maraya: Thanks. Same to you. Ms. Carolyn: Thank you, Maraya. (Maraya gets off the bus to get into the school. The scene changes to where Maraya is in room 741, doing her work until she heard the fire alarm go off) Maraya: Ah! Ms. Sherrit: Everyone, get up. We have to get out of the building, immediately! (Everyone gets up to go out of the building immediately) Maraya (in her own head): Why do I have to do a fire drill? I just had a bus evacuation drill this morning and now a fire drill? This is going to be a long day. (The scene changes to where they are outside of the building) Ms. Sherrit: Good job, class. You just did another fire drill. Announcer #2: Attention, the fire drill is now over. You may return to class. (Everyone gets in the building so they can return to class. The scene changes again to where they get back to class) Maraya: I can't believe that we had to do a fire drill today. Novalee: Me too, but at least it's over now. Maraya: Phew. But this is my second drill I've done today. Ugh! Erin: This was me and Miranda's second drill too. Maraya: Oh, really? Erin: Yes. Maraya: Oh, yeah. I forgot that you ride my old bus now. Nicki: My bus evacuation isn't till later because I'm a car rider in the morning. Maraya: You're lucky, Nicki. I wish that can happen to me. (Maraya continues doing her work until a clock in the middle of the screen reaches 11:00) Maraya: Aaah... (Suddenly, another siren goes off as everyone gets scared) Students: Ah! Ms. Sherrit: Don't worry, class. It's just a tornado drill. Let's go. (All of the students get out of the classroom so they can sit in the hallway) Maraya (in her own head): Do I really have to do a tornado drill too? You know that I just did a bus evacuation drill and a fire drill, and now I have to do a tornado drill too. Man, this is going to be a rough day. Announcer #2: Attention. The tornado drill is now over. You may all return to class. (The scene changes to where they get back in the classroom) Maraya: I can't believe that we just had a tornado drill too. (sighs) It's making me have a rough day. Carmen: Don't worry, Maraya. I think we're done with all those drills now. Maraya: I'm done just for now. Carmen: What? Don't tell me that you're going to have another drill this afternoon. Maraya: I'm going to have another drill. Another bus evacuation drill. Carmen: I knew it. (The scene changes again to where Maraya gets to the bus loading zone a few hours later) Carmen and Novalee: Bye, Maraya. See you tomorrow! Maraya: Bye! See you tomorrow too! (Maraya gets on the bus to see Ms. Carolyn. But when she gets on, she asks Maraya if she is ready for the next drill) Ms. Carolyn: Hey, Maraya. Are you ready for our next bus evacuation drill? (Suddenly, Maraya tells her no) Maraya: No, I am not ready for the bus evacuation drill. (Maraya runs away to sit in her seat and Ms. Brenda walks up to Ms. Carolyn) Ms. Carolyn: I have never heard anyone say that they're not ready for a bus evacuation drill. Ms. Brenda: Carolyn, maybe she had a rough day. That's probably why you're wondering that. Ms. Carolyn: I guess you're right, Brenda. Ms. Brenda: Carolyn, where are you going? Ms. Carolyn: I'm going to check on Maraya. Ms. Brenda: Oh, okay. Ms. Carolyn: Maraya, why did you say no to me? Maraya: Because, we had a bus evacuation drill this morning. Ms. Carolyn: I know, but we're having another, because our boss said so. Maraya: Oh. Ms. Carolyn: Come on, we'll do great, you'll see. (The scene changes once again to where she is on the bus, just enjoying the ride. All of a sudden, an announcement comes on the radio) Announcer: Attention, all special needs bus drivers. We're going to have another bus evacuation drill, but this time, it's near Newnan High School. Please drive there immediately. Ms. Carolyn: Students, guess what? We have another bus evacuation drill. Students: (gasps) Ms. Carolyn: Don't you worry, my students. It won't be that long, you'll see once again. Students: Phew. (It changes to where they get to Newnan High School) Ms. Carolyn: We are one of the first ones here. That means that we can relax again. (relaxed) Aaah... Students (relaxed): Aaah… (The scene changes again to where all of the special needs buses are here) Announcer: Attention, all special needs bus drivers. It looks like that all the special needs buses are here. Please get out of your bus and begin the bus evacuation drill immediately. (Ms. Carolyn presses a button that makes a siren sound go off and then takes her seatbelt off) Ms. Carolyn: Okay, my students. Let's go out the back. (All of the students get up from their seats and follow Ms. Carolyn to the back door) Ms. Carolyn: Students, go stand over there, okay? I'm going to get Cody off the bus and then we'll be all set. (Cody looks around until he sees Ms. Carolyn get on the bus to help him) Ms. Carolyn: Cody, I'm going to help you get out of the bus, okay? Cody: Okay. Ms. Carolyn: We're going to take off the seatbelt and get out of here. (They both get to the back of the bus where Ms. Brenda is waiting) Ms. Carolyn: Brenda, I got Cody. Please help me get him off the bus. Ms. Brenda: Okay, Carolyn. I'll do whatever you tell me to do. (Ms. Brenda lifts Cody and then puts him down) Ms. Brenda: There you go, Cody. Now let's get over there with all your friends. (Meanwhile, the rest of the students are waiting for Ms. Carolyn, Ms. Brenda, and Cody) Ms. Carolyn: Oh, good. You all made it and so did we. Now all we have to do is to wait for it to be over. (She gets out her walkie talkie and listens to an announcement that is on it) Announcer: Attention, all special needs bus drivers. The bus evacuation drill is now over. You may return to your bus with your students. (While everyone is returning to their buses, Ms. Julie and Ms. Faye come up to Ms. Carolyn) Ms. Julie: Ah, thank goodness it's over now. Ms. Faye: Yeah, I thought it was never to be over. Carolyn, where did you get that walkie talkie from? Ms. Carolyn: From my bus. Ms. Faye: Oh. I should've thought of bringing my walkie talkie with me. Ms. Julie: Me too. Ms. Carolyn: Every bus has a walkie talkie or two. Ms. Julie: Oh. I never knew that. Anyway, we need to go. See you later, Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: Bye, Julie. Bye, Faye. See you later. (Ms. Carolyn closes the back door and then she gets back on the bus) Ms. Carolyn: Okay. Now that it's over with, let's rock and roll! Students: Yay! (Ms. Carolyn cranks up the bus and then drives out of Newnan High School. In the meantime, Maraya asks Ms. Carolyn a question) Maraya: Ms. Carolyn, why do I have to do all these drills? Ms. Carolyn: Drills? Like which ones? Maraya: Like the fire drill, the tornado drill, and especially those two bus evacuation drills. So, tell me. Why do I have to do them? Ms. Carolyn: Well, I have an answer for you. Why we have to do these drills is because they keep us safe, just in case something bad happens to us, like a fire or tornado. Maraya: Oh. So we have to do them because they keep us safe? Ms. Carolyn: Yes, Maraya. Exactly. They keep us safe. Maraya: Oh, I get it. Thanks, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: You're welcome. And say, how about if we can have a little fun because of how rough your day was? Maraya: Okay. Yay! (She looks out her window and starts narrating one last time) Maraya (as narrator): So that's how my day full of drills went. They went kind of rough on me, but at the end, I learned that if I do them, then I'll be safe. Goodbye, people. See you in the next episode. (After Maraya waves at the viewers, the scene goes up into the sky and then it fades out to a complete end) Characters *Maraya *Anie *Blake *Clayton *Dylan *Cody *Jonathan *Connor *John *Ms. Carolyn *Ms. Brenda *Ms. Sherrit *Announcers #1 and #2 (unseen) *Ms. Ryan (non-speaking) *Carmen *Novalee *Ashley (non-speaking) *Erin *Miranda (non-speaking) *Nicki *Ms. Julie *Ms. Faye Trivia *The two announcers were never seen in this episode. *The first announcer is actually Ms. Carolyn and Ms. Brenda's boss. *This is the second appearance of Ms. Julie and Ms. Faye. *The characters Ms. Ryan, Ashley, and Miranda did not speak at all in this episode. *The characters Ms. Brenda, Ms. Sherrit, Carmen, Novalee, Nicki, Erin, Ms. Julie, Ms. Faye, and all of Ms. Carolyn's students (except Maraya) did not speak very much in this episode. Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:My School Life (Season 1)